Take It All, Don't Look Back
by LolaDiBlack
Summary: Donna is drinking champagne, she hates it...Cue Mike to the rescue. Will they be able to piece their hearts back together when the love of their lives is marrying another? Suits meme Prompt.


**AN:** I Know! I'm a horrible person, my story **The Rogue Cub** is threatening to sue me for abandonment but believe me life is trying to screw me, so far and college is out to drive insane, plus my muse is such a whore! Anyways...this is my first attempt at filling a prompt (read prompt at the end) Suits_meme Live Journal is my new addiction. Well enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Suits, If I did well let's just leave it there, shall we? USA Network and Aaron Korsh are responsible, yadda, yadda.**

* * *

><p><strong>Take It All, Don't Look Back<strong>

**x**

He couldn't.

She tried, but couldn't do it either.

And it broke his heart all over again.

They were here because it was Harvey, and it seem that no matter how hard they both tried, they couldn't be happy for him, they were selfish that way, sue them.

Harvey was also selfish and greedy.

Because they worked; in and out of the office, untouchable seemly unbreakable…well they untouchable part still stands.

He had left them, one day he just couldn't do it anymore and just left them and fuck! They loved him, they _love _him, that's the only fucking reason why they are standing there, wearing their best to celebrate his engagement to another, someone who wouldn't make him as happy, or understand or just know Harvey like they do.

Donna hold a champagne flute in her hand, as expensive and tasteful champagne is, she abhors it. Her boys—boy and her _boss_ know, she can feel Mike's bright blue eyes on her as she downs another one from her spot, away from everybody. The redhead swears she can actually hear the concern in her puppy's voice. "Everything's good, Donna?"

She trains her eyes on the man that couldn't stay with them but will make a lifetime commitment with another. Thank Heavens she's a good actress! "Of course, nothing but the best for the best, uh?"

Harvey smiles but she knows how to aim where it hurts and as much as she loves him and would do anything for him, she _really _wants him to hurt. At work she plays the part but outside, she owes him nothing but contempt.

"Donna…"

"H'rvey!" The slurred call of his name made him pause, he didn't need to look back to know, the one calling his name. "Y'found Donna fo' me, thanks man."

The best closer in New York clenched his jaw when he felt his associate pat him in the back and make his way to the redhead goddess. "I don't think you're even aware where you stand pup."

"'Course I know, your engagement party, most anticipated wedding of the year." He recites the words forever embedded inside his skull and involuntarily his eyes dull and they look for Donna's.

After Harvey walked out on them a year ago, Donna and Mike had also ended things, because it didn't matter how much they loved one another, there was a void that couldn't be filled no matter how much they tried. But it didn't mean they weren't friends, they used each other's shoulders to cry on and hug one another to get through a tough night. He was her boy and she was his goddess, together but not.

"I think, you had enough, puppy." Donna said stern, abandoning her empty flute on a caterer's tray.

"Take me home, Rua." Mike slurred pitifully and Harvey sighed.

"Let me call the driver."

"No worries, there should be a cab waiting outside already."

"Have I told you lately your amazing, Rua?"

"Let's go home, before you start to embarrass yourself."

"But I have no shame, remember?" He grinned at her; Donna just shook her head as her lips curled upward. They turned to Harvey just to see his fiancé walking towards them and him with his expressionless mask on. "See ya, H'rvey, Best of luck, dude."

"Be happy, be well" Donna snaked an arm around Mike's waist as he leaned a bit on her; they smiled politely at Harvey and his fiancé, and turned to go. "Let's go champ, let's go home."

"Rua, _now take me home, home, home…_" The words faded and muted as they left, shaking his head in both amusement and annoyance at his associate's antics, Harvey turn to his fiancé and gave her a small peck in return getting a tiny smile.

"You can stop now, we're out of sight." Donna said with mock anger, when Mike straightened his mask of happy drunk shattered. Donna remembered at the moment, he is broken-hearted too. "Thank you, Mike."

"No need, I couldn't pretend for a second longer, and I what I said back there wasn't just part of the act." His eyes full of intent as he took her hand in his. "Let's go home Rua."

"Mike…"

"I'm not letting you go, you're mine." He growled and his voice softened as he leaning in to whisper. "And I'm yours."

They held hands all the way to Mike's crappy apartment and not a word was said, they didn't need to, Donna waited on the sidewalk as Mike paid the cab-fare, and holding hands they walked up to his door and once it closed, Mike pounced.

Kissing Donna with fierce passion and pent up frustration, it has been a year since he kissed her like this and she responded just as fiercely, her hands running into his hair as he pulled her impossibly close to his hard body. "Gods, I've missed you!" he sobbed into her lips.

Donna cupped his cheeks as the kiss progressed, mumbling. "I know."

He unzipped her beautiful turquoise dress, as she worked on dress shirt; the urgency was not lost on them. Donna fell into bed so gracefully, Mike was reverent. Letting go her lips went to kiss every inch of skin he found, feeding on her moans and breathy sighs, licking and nipping up and down her body until she was quivering just how she liked it.

"Please." She cried as Mike kneeled on the floor, stripping her of the only article of clothing left; her lacy black boy shorts, inhaling her scent before pulling her to the edge of the bed, hot butterfly kisses to the creamy inside of her thighs leaving the cold trail of his tears behind and then… "Yesss!"

The hiss of pleasure he tore from her was music to his ears and he drank from her like a parched man, because once you tasted that fiery goddess actually moaning and sobbing in his sheets, you can't have enough. "Good..._so Mike!_"

Mike chuckled a little, it's always fun when he nips her clit making her flex like a bow and then he sucks and she goes over the edge, locking him in between her legs as she rides her orgasm, while he drinks from her, when Donna finally comes down from her high, Mike crawls up to her, lingering a bit on her dusty colored nipples while she discarded his boxers with feet. "Rua…"

"You, all of you." Her voice reflecting the anguish they felt, as a manicured hand reached for Mike's cock, two pumps and the swift brush of her thumb over the head; she started guiding him to her entrance. "Now."

He sheathed himself in one thrust, the air rushing out of his lungs as he hovered above her and she inhaled, chest rising and falling quickly. Fresh tears pour from his eyes, hitting her hot skin, her nails anchoring on his shoulder and back. "Fuck…_so long_…so fucking _tight_."

"Mike…" You would think whining and whimpering would be unbecoming coming from Donna, but Gods. She bucked her hips and Mike lost it; in and out in a crescendo of harsh breaths and moans, grunts and pants. "Oh…"They could hear each other breaking apart with every single thrust, swivel, flex, kiss…

"So tight… Rua…shit!" Mike whispered in her ear while trailing dirty kissed over the side of her face, pausing there to look her in the eyes; smudged make up, red rimmed eyes and quivering lips as her breath hitched under the intensity of his broken gaze. The praises accentuated by his inward thrust. "So beautiful…so soft…mine…Rua"

She came again with a wail, digging her nails into his shoulder blades, Mike stilled before flipping them over and thrusting upwards, hips almost coming out of bed, while Donna climaxed safely enclosed in his arms; head thrown back and hair almost touching the floor.

Mike buried his nose in the valley of her breasts, willing himself to calm down…it's been a year already…he moved on, without them…they should too, but God! It hurts so fucking much! "It hurts, Rua, so badly" he sobbed into her skin.

"Mike." She said his name like a prayer, to make him listen, but her shoulders were shaking just as bad as his, so she claimed his lips and it was all tongue and teeth and hurt, while she moved up and down his cock still buried inside, circling her hips just how she know he likes. "Please, _faster…_"

It became a blur then; in, out, faster, harder and please, fuck, it hurts so fucking bad, sobs and moans and pants mingling together to finally explode together locked in a tight cocoon.

"I love you Rua."

"I love you too, Mike" But there was no one there to say 'I love you both.'

They cried themselves to sleep, that night.

It took two weeks before they could sleep together without tears between them three to stop hugging a huge ass pillow to compensate their unbalance, and a complete month to go out to dinner. To a fancy restaurant where they knew they might find Harvey.

But they didn't or maybe they were too engrossed in conversation to even notice _if._

So when there was a knock on Donna's door a lounging Mike went to get it, he wasn't expecting the person on the other side.

"Who is it, cub?" Mike didn't answer; he actually didn't make a single sound. "Mike? Oh!"

Mike and Donna stood back as Harvey fidgeted in her doorway looking completely sheepish and un-Harvey Specter-like, waiting for the red head and the blond to say something. He knows they've been dating for the past month, trying to move on without him as he was trying so damn hard to do. A sound piece of evidence is their silent 'what-are-you-doing-here-because-last-time-I-checked-I-clocked-out-hours-ago-bossman' cocked eyebrow and expectant stance. "Can I…?"

They said nothing but moved away and for the best damn closer in New York it was enough.

"I…" He started once he'd closed the door behind him.

"What?"

"I…" Harvey cleared his throat because the lump he had lodged there was making it hard to speak his mind and always spoke his fucking mind, dammit!

"Speak up Harvey, or leave, we all know you're good at it." It was Mike, who broke him in the end.

To their astonishment the all mighty Harvey Specter fell to his knees with a painful thud, chin to chest as his breath ragged. "I…I miss you…need you..."

"Need us? What for Harvey? To walk away when it's all too much, to stop crossing lines that you can't get back from? Uh? To make us stand there and smile and pretend while you decide to commit yourself to a stranger?" Mike's eyes flashed with an anger he had pushed down for a year and it was bubbling to the surface threatening to suffocate the inhabitants of the room. "To hurt us, that's why you need us!"

"No, Mike I'm so…"

"Emotionally stunted you look like a fucking sociopath, yeah we know, now to the fucking point Harvey!" Donna's hissed word had him slumping, ass sitting on the heel of his shoes, useless hands resting over his thighs as he racked his brain for the words he would have no problem finding with the exception of the two people in front of him.

Then he lifted his eyes to them and watched them gasp, a tiny sound that gave him hope, how fucking pathetic. "I never meant to hurt you, I thought it was for the best, and for a while I could pretend it was even if it killed me watch you distance yourselves from me and leave me behind." Harvey's voice cracked then. "We are…"

"Were, Harvey… we WERE."

"We ARE so good together, it may have taken me this long and Ray's and Jessica's scolding to get my head out of my ass and see that I was in a very committed relationship with indispensable people, that I was so selfish to keep around even if to keep them at distance and FUCK! I love you alright!" his perfect hair was a mess now with him carding his hands through it so many times. "I'm in fucking ass over heels in love with you Donna; my lifesaver in more ways than one, you know exactly how my whole day runs and you would destroy anyone that threaten us, you're my best friend, my family, my home, my fucking compass, I love your spunk and manipulative ways, your humor and the way you're more influential than half of the Senior partners of the firm…but most of all I love you Red."

Donna was definitely crying now and as she squeezed Mike hand, she stepped forward and let go. Harvey then turned to Mike, ignoring the dull ache becoming not so dull in his knees. "Mike, I'm sorry puppy, OK? I've messed up and I…goddamnit Michael! You're loyal and I hate your fucking cheap suits but love to see them on you and your fucking skinny ties, I miss them around the condo, everything is so tidy it drives me crazy and quiet, it so damn quiet without your odd facts and needling and your voice rough from sleep and how you don't listen and are so fucking opinionated, your persistence with that freaking cheese in the crust pizza, I still get jealous of, and the pornographic sounds out of your mouth, your paranoia and just you Mike, I miss my wayward associate that would mess up but work his damn best to prove he hasn't been a mistake or a rash decision…and that I indeed have a heart…I love you Mike so much it hurts."

Harvey closed his eyes 'cause Mike's blue orbs were still cold and unreadable to him and his pride couldn't just take any more blows, he might grovel but he'll try to keep the bruising of his ego to a minimum. So when the dexterous fingers of his blue eyed genius touched his cheek –he'll deny it, because Harvey Specter does NOT sob- but he did sob, and rushed to pull them each to his side breathing in for the first time in a year their scents mixed together.

"Oh! Thank God!" Harvey exclaimed, nuzzling his cheek against Donna's abdomen and Mike's crotch then, he pulled back and pushed them away. "I have something else…"

Mike and Donna looked at each other, then at him with puzzled expressions only to gasp as he produced a velvet box from each pocket of his suit jacket. He flipped the lids with flourish to have Donna almost faint and Mike red and spluttering. Each box had two rings specially design with the three of them in mind.

"I want you to know, I'm not going anywhere is not an option, ever!"

"No!" they chorused and Harvey felt as his heart broke. He nodded and went to stand and leave.

"You're not out of the doghouse yet mister…"

"Not for a while anyways so…keep them close, just in case." Mike provided and hope overfilled Harvey as he stood and pulled and unsuspecting Mike, who had given him _that_ tiny reassuring smile, to his lips and kissed him like if Mike was air and he was running out of it. Donna's moan brought him back, without thinking Harvey took her lips in a bruising kiss too, while their puppy caught his breath.

When she broke the kiss, they were panting; Donna and Mike with flushed cheeks, Harvey with blown pupils licking his lips, savoring the taste of the two loves of his life…the people he can't and won't live without!

"I love you both."

"We love you too."

"Come on boys, dinner's about ready!" They looked as their feisty redhead strutted to the kitchen in sweats and a tank top. Taking a hold of Mike's hand, they followed Donna.

That night after a long conversation with more mood swing that a pregnant woman, they sat together in Donna's sofa; Mike and Donna curled up at Harvey's side, already asleep. Harvey couldn't help but to think. "I'm such a fucking lucky bastard."

Now he had to make it up to them and convince them to wear the rings, he was never letting them go. EVER. (He did, and got them to wear the rings after 8 months of courtship, penitence and making up. He doesn't regret it for a second.)

Finis?

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:<strong>

******_Rua_** is Gaelic for red haired.

**_Prompt:_**

_Harvey's getting married to the woman/man he wants. But not to the people he needs._

_I, I dunno - I just want some angst where Donna and Mike are at Harvey's engagement party/wedding reception thing and while everyone's happy for the couple and Harvey's all happy, Donna's in the back, trying to be happy for him but can't. And when Harvey reaches Donna (like a good host that he is), Mike swoops in, pretending to be drunk and 'forcing' Donna to leave early to take care of Mike. And even though they're happy Harvey's happy, they just know know he's making the wrong choice anyways._

_Maybe the three were on the cusp of an awesome, workable threesome but Harvey backs off because it crosses so many unknown territories he's not sure of and goes for the second best thing. I just want to see some threesome angst where Mike and Donna are left behind and they're trying to cope._

_If you break my heart and put it back together with a happy ending, I don't mind. If you leave it on a sad note, I don't mind either ;_; (Anonymous)_

**Hope you'll liked it...even if you didn't, please leave your thoughts...**

**Love **

**Lola**


End file.
